Rey Solitario
by KandraK
Summary: Después de 10 años, Jack vuelve a ver a Carly, pero no en la forma como esperaba. Oneshot con menciones Jack x Carly


Puede contener OoC

* * *

 **Rey Solitario**

* * *

El camino de un Rey es solitario, bien se lo había dicho Godwin cuando, en el climax del duelo final, él había gritado aquel amor enfermo y compasivo que había nacido por culpa de una cálida y tierna mujer.

Él lo entendió con el tiempo y tuvo que rechazarla, más a la fuerza que por voluntad propia. Pero ahora, 10 años después del adiós a quien fuera su primer y único amor, se empezaba a cuestionar si realmente valía la pena seguir su camino en solitario.

La noticia había sido clara: "Duelista se casa con periodista local" y en la foto, la sonrisa de su único amor competía con la de su pareja por ser la más radiante. No importaba cuántas veces leyera aquella nota, cuántas veces viera aquella foto, su sangre hervía como la primera vez. Se sentía enfadado y engañado, pero sobre todo robado. ¿Cómo era posible que ella lo olvidara así de fácil? ¡Él era Jack Atlas! ¿cómo podría ser sustituído? ¡¿Cómo alguien osaba meterse con lo que era suyo?!

-Maldito- musitó mientras hacía trizas el periódico digital que tenía entre sus manos.

En otras circunstancias y en el pasado, seguramente hubiera destrozado algo en la habitación donde se encontraba, pero el bullicio de las personas corriendo para todos lados fuera del lugar se lo impedía. No podía simplemente destruir todo aquello en lo que decenas de personas habían trabajado y arriesgarse a ser el blanco de la prensa por arruinar la boda de la ya consagrada Carly Nagisa.

Se cruzó de brazos y trató de no pensar en la decoración de recién casados con la que habían adornado el cuarto. Sobre todo, trataba de no poner atención en aquella cama de sábanas perfectamente blancas y lisas que en la noche terminarían desordenadas por alguien que no era él. Pero le era imposible. La ansiedad parecía matarlo.

De pronto y sin darse cuenta, la puerta se abrió y aquella dulce voz que tanto deseaba escuchar lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Cuando escuchó su nombre no pudo procesar respuesta. Sólo la observó. Si su belleza había incrementado de verdad o era el efecto de no haberla visto en varios años, era irrelevante para quien de cualquier forma la veía hermosa.

La recorrió de arriba para abajo. El peinado complicado y el maquillaje poco cargado eran inusuales en ella, pero no tanto como aquel vestido blanco que delineaba esa figura que a sus 31 años le costaba trabajo no mirar con algo de morbo.

-Entonces es cierto-dijo al fin, dándose cuenta de que no era la mejor forma de empezar una conversación

-Sí, Jack…

Nada más se escuchó. Las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y se encimaban en su mente. Tenía miedo a responder y ella sólo desviaba los ojos que en aquella ocasión no eran ocultados por sus tradicionales lentes.

-¿Te quedarás a la fiesta? -retomó, sin querer oír la respuesta- Aki y Yusei están allá afuera, así que...

-No…-interrumpió-¿Por qué no me buscaste?

Ella casi rió, no ante la pregunta, sino ante el pasado que conllevaba la respuesta.

-Lo hice, Jack.

Y Dios sabía que lo había hecho. Sabía que lo había seguido por cielo, mar y tierra, que había soportado toda adversidad aún con fuertes carencias. Lo siguió en cada torneo, en cada hotel, en cada ciudad, esperando pacientemente el momento en que sus ojos la miraran entre la multitud y sus sonrisas se volvieran cómplices de nuevo.

Lo siguió cuanto pudo, fotografiando sus triunfos y buscando sin fin aquella primicia que nunca llegaría. Se escabullía entre la gente con corazón esperanzado y mente soñadora.

Lo siguió, pero también lloró. Y vaya que el cielo era testigo de ello. Lloró de cansancio, de hambre, de impotencia. Lloró cuando su corazón no pudo soportar más la distancia y el rechazo. Pero sobre todo, lloró cuando lo vio feliz.

Qué desdichada se había sentido cuando, en plena ceremonia de su victoria más importante del año, se había dado cuenta de lo innecesaria que era para él. Él había cumplido sus sueños, había recuperado su título de Rey y había conseguido la fama sin ella, siempre sin ella.

-Me costó mucho entenderlo- susurró estrujando su corazón lo más posible para no derrumbarse. La poca iluminación que entraba a través de las cortinas escondían sus ojos cristalinos- pero cada que te veía ganar un duelo y escuchaba a todos alabándote me daba cuenta de todo. Te veías tan feliz, tan pleno, tan a gusto en tu mundo… y todo eso lo habías conseguido solo, porque no me necesitabas.

Él gesticuló sin emitir sonido alguno. Su rostro derrochaba coraje, pero sus ojos transmitían culpa.

-Yusei me dijo que te habías alejado para protegerme, pero…

-Como siempre, sacas conclusiones estúpidas, Carly…¿Por qué no me avisaste de esta...ridiculez?

-Lo intenté, créeme que sí, pero no pude. Incluso cuando tomé mi decisión intenté comunicarme contigo. Le mandé mensajes a Mikage-san, mandé correos, intenté conseguir entrevistas sólo para verte un momento. No recibí respuestas, así que supuse que Yusei podría avisarte, y lo hizo.

-Te rendiste

-No me rendí, Jack. Mírame. Pude seguir adelante después de ti, así como tú lo hiciste.

-¡Es diferente!-gritó, harto de la misma _cantaleta_ -Yo seguí mi camino solo y tú... ¡¿Cómo puedes cambiar a Jack Atlas por alguien como él?!

-¡Él me quiere!

-¡¿Y yo qué?!

-¿Y tú qué?...No sé, Jack. Dímelo tú. ¿Tú qué?

Jack presionó sus dientes en un forzado intento por no perder los estribos. Decir lo que sentía por ella no era una opción viable para su integridad. Su orgullo, su dignidad y la simpleza de su naturaleza le impedía decir aquellas dos palabras que diez años atrás habrían cambiado el rumbo de su historia.

Él gesticuló sin emitir sonido alguno y ella lo esperó, expectante, con el corazón doliente y un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

-¿Carly?-se escuchó una voz desde el pasillo. Ambos reconocieron a Aki como su dueña- ya llegó el juez.

-Iré en un momento, gracias

La pelinegra suspiró como forma de prepararse y con ello se dio media vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación. Se levantó un poco el vestido y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de incluso tocar el picaporte, sintió las manos del rubio tomándola de ambos brazos y jalándola hacia él, pegando su espalda a su pecho.

-No vayas- imploró en un susurro que a la periodista le pareció un sueño que le erizó cada vello de su cuerpo-

-Jack, por favor, tengo que irme

-No. No lo hagas...no vayas

-Jack…

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir la frente del rubio pegada en lo más alto de su cabeza.

Nadie dijo nada por un par de minutos en que ambos disfrutaron de la cercanía del otro. Ella, al sentir la respiración del contrario traspasando su velo mientras exploraba la piel de sus brazos y él, al respirar aquel aroma que su mente había olvidado tras diez años de separación.

Jack no podía resistirlo. Imaginarla casándose con otro le estaba provocando un dolor tan intenso como su alma ardiente. La había visto morir y transformarse en polvo, pero aquel dolor había sido amortiguado por el sentimiento del deber y por la búsqueda de la venganza. Sin embargo, ese momento era diferente. No había un futuro prometedor ni villano más que el destino. Porque saliendo por esa puerta ella no volvería de nuevo y eso él no podría soportarlo.

La giró con suavidad para mirarla de frente y apresar sus manos con las propias.

-Ven conmigo, Carly.

Ella se sorprendió y él no pudo evitar notarlo. Muy dentro de sí esperaba que la dueña de aquella mirada oscura sintiera lo mismo que él y aceptara su propuesta de huír juntos.

-Carly- mencionó, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Jack… no sabes cómo esperé que algo así pasara- sentenció. Una leve sonrisa de esperanza empezó a formarse en el rostro del rubio.- pero no puedo hacerlo

-...¿Qué?... No, no entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿ya no te intereso?

-Te quiero, Jack y en mi corazón siempre estarás tú.-Hizo una pausa mientras su mano acariciaba los nudillos del oji violeta, en un último intento de grabar la textura de su piel sin guantes

-¿Pero…?

-Pero ya es demasiado tarde para esto. Lo siento, en verdad.

En la intimidad de aquella habitación oscura no se escuchó más sonido que el de los delicados labios de la novia depositando un último beso en la mejilla del Rey de los Duelos justo antes de salir por aquella puerta en dirección al altar, con ojos llorosos por el deseo que se había cumplido demasiado tarde.

Al caminar, Carly esperó que él la siguiera, porque eso significaría que un amor como el suyo no podía ser destruído por el tiempo ni las circunstancias; porque así sentiría que sus esfuerzos y sus rezos no habrían sido en vano; y porque comprobaría que los sentimientos de Jack eran tan fuertes como los suyos.

Jack apretó los puños, se sentía culpable. Si hubiera regresado por ella, si le hubiera hecho caso a su corazón en alguna de las veces en que la había extrañado, aquel a quien encontraría frente al sacerdote sería a él y no a un duelista cualquiera. Si no la hubiera rechazado hubiera recorrido el camino del Rey tal cual lo había hecho, pero tendría alguien con quien compartir sus victorias y sus días. Golpeó la pared y así como ella esperó que lo siguiera, él esperó a que regresara.

Pero ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió.

* * *

Hace poco volví a ver el duelo entre Carly y Jack al final del segundo arco y recordé porqué esta pareja es de mis favoritas de siempre. Así que tuve que volver a escribir de ellos.


End file.
